Porcelain Fists
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Kurt n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de facile à aimer. Will Schuester en sait quelque chose, il essaye depuis deux ans. One Shot. Post 2x20, Prom Queen. GEN.


**Genre/rating** : One Shot. Un soupçon de Klaine, une larme de Furt.

**Spoiler** : cette fic' se situe après …. _TADA_ ! l'épisode 2x20, Prom Queen (j'vous jure, cet épisode est pire qu'une addiction !).

**AN****1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Ingrid Michaelson que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube. C'est aussi un petit clin d'œil au surnom donné par coach Sue Sylvester à notre adorable Kurt.

**AN2** : les propos de Finn sur les français n'engagent que lui !

**AN3** : à lire en fin de fic.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

"_**Inside your porcelain fists, your palms begin to crack"**_

_Paroles, Porcelain Fists_

Will fixait le petit colifichet qui se trouvait sur son bureau, incapable de décider s'il devait y toucher ou l'ignorer. Il soupira. Ok, il était un adulte. Un adulte responsable et un enseignant. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était aussi responsable des enfants dont il avait la charge. Et Will prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

Et c'était juste une petite pièce de métal bon sang ! Pas un animal dangereux prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

Il prit l'objet dans la main et l'observa.

C'était une représentation miniature d'un Grand-Bi (Will avait fait une recherche sur Wiki). Le guidon était peint en rouge ainsi que la selle. Les roues étaient argentées et blanches. Les rayons noirs.

C'était sensé être un bijoux. Un pendentif (Will était certain qu'il avait déjà vu Tina en porter un).

Et c'était la chose la plus horrible que Will ait jamais tenue entre ses mains.

Will le reposa sur son bureau, se remémorant les évènements des derniers mois et se demandant pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait intégré McKinley, s'il était vraiment un aussi bon enseignant que ça.

S'il était vraiment un homme bien.

**Plus tôt dans la mâtinée**

- … Blaine, non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Oui, tu es un incroyable chanteur mais non, tu n'as pas l'âme d'un chanteur de R'n'B. Non, Blaine, même avec des lunettes noires …

Will n'eut pas à lever les yeux de son syllabus pour voir qui se tenait derrière lui. Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. En fait, il devait même reconnaître qu'elle lui avait manqué. Professionnellement bien entendu. La voix de Kurt apportait un équilibre intéressant à ND, d'ailleurs Will envisageait sérieusement de lui donner un solo pour la finale à New-York. Derrière lui, Kurt continuait sa conversation téléphonique.

- … et non, je ne te passerai pas Finn qui d'ailleurs ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller en cours plutôt que de jouer les body guards depuis quatre jours. Passe le bonjour de ma part aux Warblers. Quoi ? Non. Blaine, je vais bien et … Blaine, le bal de Promo est … c'est du passé, ok ? Pas besoin de ressasser ce … Comment ça tu n'iras pas en grec si je ne te passe pas Finn ? Et en quoi serais-je responsable de ton échec scolaire Blaine Anderson ! D'accord, d'accord puisqu'il n'y a pas moyen de te faire entendre raison.

Will sourit et leva discrètement les yeux de ses documents. Finn se tenait en effet aux côtés de Kurt, le BB dernier cri de ce dernier collé à l'oreille.

- Hey Blaine ! Comment ça va mec ? Ouais, ouais, ça va, on te l'amène ce soir à Breadstix vers 19 h comme convenu. Euh, Blaine, je dois te laisser là, parce que Kurt fait la grimace « je-vais-tuer-mon-frère-sur-le-champ » … ouais, celle qu'il faisait l'autre soir lorsque je suis entré dans sa chambre sans frapper pendant que vous vous bécotiez.

Kurt récupéra son BB et se tourna vers son casier. Il chuchotait dans son téléphone et Will, qui faisait toujours semblant d'être fasciné par les tests de la classe des 1ères (il se demandait comment il allait faire pour donner une note acceptable à Brittany. Elle parlait de son chat à toutes les réponses … même dans un test dont le thème était la vie quotidienne en Espagne), dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Blaine … oui, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais … il darda un regard noir par-dessous son épaule en direction de Finn qui esquissa un sourire maladroit, mais je suis en sécurité avec ND. Qui voudrait chercher des noises à Noah Puckerman. Ou pire à Lauren Sizes ! Oui, je t'embrasse. A ce soir.

Kurt rangea son téléphone dans sa sacoche et, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Finn, composa le numéro de son casier.

- Merci Finn, je crois que ce sera tout et -

Un bruit de ferraille qui dégringole suivi d'un cri perçant, fit tourner la tête à Will. Le cri qu'avait poussé Kurt stoppa net toute activité dans le couloir.

- Kurt ! Mec, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es blessé ?

La voix de Finn était pleine de sollicitude.

Kurt, qui était blanc comme un linge, fixait l'amas coloré qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Finn se pencha et ramassa un des objets qui étaient tombés du casier de Kurt. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- On dirait … un petit vélo. Le genre qu'ont les gamins, comme des petits soldats de plomb. Ouais, des vélos, pleins de vélos de toutes les couleurs. Qui a pu mettre ça dans ton casier et pourquoi ? C'est … c'est complètement débile !

Kurt secoua la tête et émis un petit son, entre rire et étranglement. Il prit le petit objet que Finn lui tendait et l'examina à son tour.

- Non, en fait, c'est plutôt … _pertinent_. Et flatteur d'une certaine manière.

- Flatteur ? De mettre ces trucs, ces … ces jouets dans ton casier ?

Kurt se tourna vers le petit groupe de footballeurs qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils observaient le petit drame qui se déroulait devant eux, un air satisfait sur le visage.

- Azimio, dit juste Kurt. C'est mon partenaire en français. Et vu son niveau, il a du faire de sacrées recherches pour en arriver à ce résultat crois moi. Je suis si heureux de participer à son éducation. Il sait que je serai capable de faire le lien.

- Le lien entre quoi et quoi ?

Will pouvait voir la main de Kurt se resserrer sur le jouet. Ses articulations étaient blanches.

- Entre le français, le vélo et la personne qui a été élue Reine de Promo.

Sa voix était sans aucune inflexion. Ni colère, ni tristesse. Juste une observation froide. Will eut un frisson. Il n'avait jamais entendu Kurt parler comme ça.

- Euh, je te suis pas là … dit Finn.

- La bicyclette, en français, se dit aussi « Petite Reine ». Je suppose que c'est leur façon de me féliciter pour ma nomination, plaisanta Kurt.

Finn, qui avait commencé à ramasser toutes les pièces qui se trouvaient par terre, secoua la tête.

- Wow, p'tain, ces frenchies sont vraiment bizarres. Pas étonnant qu'ils mangent aussi des escargots et des grenouilles.

Il se releva pour déposer les jouets dans le casier de Kurt et fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'autre chose y avait été déposé.

- Et ça, ça a aussi un sens ? Demanda t-il en tendant l'objet à Kurt.

Will n'aurait jamais pensé que Kurt pouvait devenir encore plus pâle. Il allait intervenir mais Kurt ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir et répondit à Finn sur le même ton détaché.

- C'est en lien avec le vélo, oui. Et le français. Et … et moi, d'une certaine manière.

- Il te donne une pédale de vélo parce que tu as été élu par toute cette bande de gros nazes, reine de promo ?

- Non. En argot français, le mot « pédale » désigne aussi quelqu'un d'homosexuel.

Finn ne répondit pas. Cette fois, ce furent ses articulations que Will vit blanchir. Finn serrait les poings.

- Je vais les réduire en bouillie, je te jure, ces … ces … pauvres tâches, ces rebuts de la nature, ces -

- Oui, je crois que nous savons qu'ils sont intellectuellement diminués. Et c'est pour ça que nous allons nous contenter de les plaindre de tout notre cœur Finn, et non les utiliser comme punching-balls. Le dédain est plus fort que le fer.

- Hum, je croyais que c'était la plume ?

- Ah, Indiana Jones le grand héros américain. J'oublie toujours tes incroyables références culturelles Finn Hudson.

Finn fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu (ou compris) l'insulte détournée de Kurt. Il soupira.

- Quelle bande de lâches, grommela Finn. Ils ne peuvent plus t'attaquer directement de peur d'être Karofskiés, ou pire Santanaisés, alors ils en sont réduits à des blagues de mauvais goût.

Kurt referma son casier et soupira lui aussi. Il ferma un moment les yeux et posa son front sur la paroi de métal devant lui.

- Hey Kurt, ça va ? Demanda Finn dont la main hésitait à se poser sur l'épaule de Kurt. Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

- J'ai … j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour … pour récupérer.

- Ok, pas de problème. J'ai le temps mec. Tu veux … tu veux que j'appelle Blaine peut-être ?

Kurt se tourna vers Finn et lui sourit. Will fut heureux de voir qu'il avait repris des couleurs.

- Non. Inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien. Et puis, je le vois ce soir. Mais merci de l'avoir proposé. C'est très prévenant de ta part Finn.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Finn.

- Ok. Mais je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle de cours.

Kurt jeta un dernier regard à Azimio et à sa clique et hocha la tête.

Will regarda les deux adolescents passer devant les footballeurs : Kurt, pâle mais la tête haute ses mains serrant la bandoulière de sa sacoche, Finn, un regard assassin sur le visage, son bras autour des épaules de Kurt.

Dans le couloir, la vie repris vite son cours normal comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

><p>Cet incident avait secoué Will.<p>

_« Inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien__. »_

Comment Kurt pouvait-il penser qu'être humilié de la sorte, ce n'était « _rien_ » ?

Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses en arriver là ?

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Will Schuester s'interrogeait sur son comportement vis-à-vis de Kurt.

Il aimait chacun des gamins de New Directions. Il les aimait au point d'en parler dans toutes ses conversations avec Terry ou Emma, au point de ne plus avoir de vie sentimentale. Au point de ne plus avoir de vie personnelle. Il les aimait oui, mais comme un tout, en tant que membres de New Directions. Il les aimait dès qu'ils entraient dans la salle de chant. Dès qu'ils donnaient vie à son propre rêve.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ignorait ce qu'était leur vie en dehors de New Directions. Il avait aidé Finn lorsque ce dernier avait fait face à la révélation de la grossesse de Quinn. Il avait fait en sorte que chacun voit qu'Artie souffrait de ne pas être pris en considération lorsque les membres de New Directions avaient refusé d'organiser une vente de gâteaux pour louer un van aménagé. Il était celui que Figgins appelait lorsque l'officier de probation de Noah avait des questions à poser. Il aimait aider tous ces jeunes.

Et c'était justement ça le problème. Il aimait _les aider_ plus qu'il ne _les_ _aimait_.

Will savait qu'il avait une faiblesse. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé. Il avait besoin qu'on lui _demande_ de l'aide. Il aimait le côté « âmes en détresse » de certains de ces gamins qui lui permettait de se sentir utile.

Mais Kurt n'avait jamais demandé son aide.

Will mentirait s'il disait qu'il ignorait ce que les élèves de McKinley lui avaient fait subir la première année de lycée. Lorsqu'il arrivait le matin et parquait sa voiture, il saluait Noah et ses amis, formant un cercle autour de Kurt. Juste devant une des bennes. Il savait ce qui allait se passer mais il attendait. Il attendait juste que Kurt dise quelque chose. Qu'il lui demande de l'aide comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel gamin terrorisé.

Mais Kurt n'était pas n'importe quel gamin. La terreur qu'il ressentait, il la gérait avec sa langue bien affûtée comme seule arme. Il n'avait pas confiance dans les adultes pour l'aider. En fait, le seul adulte que Kurt _adorait_ était son père.

Et Will avait donc fermé les yeux. Un peu par ressentiment, un peu parce que Kurt était … Kurt. Il n'était pas _facile_ à aider. Il ne se laissait pas aider. Ce qui pour Will équivalait à ne pas se laisser aimer.

Contrairement aux autres membres de New Directions, Kurt était plus mature. Plus autonome. Sa mère était morte lorsqu'il était tout jeune et il avait pris soin de lui-même depuis. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aide d'un adulte pour gérer son homosexualité, ni pour la révéler. Et à chaque fois que Will avait essayé d'être là pour lui, comme il le faisait pour tous les autres gamins de New Directions, il avait bien senti que pour Kurt cela n'avait pas signifié grand-chose. C'avait juste été un autre adulte faisant ce qui lui semblait nécessaire. Juste quelque chose que Kurt _tolérait_. Pas quelque chose qu'il _voulait_.

Ca avait été le cas lorsque Emma lui avait appris la crise cardiaque de Burt Hummel. Will avait vraiment cru qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir aider Kurt. Mais il s'était trompé et Kurt avait traversé cette crise, seul, comme d'habitude, refusant la main qui lui était tendue.

Jusqu'à ce que la pression soit trop forte …

Cette année, le harassement dont Kurt avait été victime avait escaladé. Et cela avait eu des conséquences sur son équilibre. Kurt avait été sans cesse sur la défensive, presque agressif (Will n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait le jour où il devrait accompagner Kurt chez Figgins pour lui avoir répondu en classe !). Même ses relations avec Mercedes avaient été tendues.

Et là encore, Will n'avait rien fait. Il avait juste attendu. Attendu un signe, un geste, n'importe quoi venant de Kurt indiquant qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Et ce moment était presque arrivé lorsqu'il avait trouvé Kurt près d'un casier manifestement en train d'essayer de se calmer après avoir été bousculé un peu brutalement. Will l'avait fait entrer dans son bureau et lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide.

La réponse avait été coupante comme la lame d'un rasoir. Non seulement Kurt n'avait pas besoin de son aide mais en plus, il avait clairement challengé la position d'enseignant de Will, laissant entendre qu'il était un bigot misogyne doublé d'un homophobe !

Quelques semaines plus tard, Will avait enfin eu ce qu'il attendait. Il avait trouvé Kurt en état de choc près de son casier, blanc comme un linge, et il lui avait posé ce qui semblait être avec lui la sempiternelle question « est-ce tout va bien ? ». Il s'était attendu à subir une énième rebuffade de la part du jeune homme mais cette fois, _cette fois_, Kurt avait demandé son aide.

Et Will l'avait aidé, même si cela n'avait pas suffit en fin de compte.

Will s'était ensuite spontanément proposé pour jouer les médiateurs entre les familles Karofski et Hummel pour favoriser le retour de Kurt. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il l'avait une fois encore aidé.

Et pourtant … pourtant il ne l'aimait toujours pas.

Will examina à nouveau le pendentif. Il l'avait trouvé par terre devant le casier de Kurt. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre ce que les élèves avaient fait à l'élection du bal de promo mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Sue l'avait devancé. Will n'avait jamais vu Figgins aussi pâle que dans son bureau le lundi matin suivant le bal. Tout le monde avait pu entendre les terribles menaces – non, les _promesses_ – faites par Sue. Cette femme était une énigme. Elle avait fait de l'annihilation de Glee son projet de vie mais elle défendait bec et ongle un de ses membres. Un de ces membres auquel elle avait donné des surnoms plus que discutables.

Non, il fallait qu'il soit honnête, Will savait pourquoi Sue avait fait ça. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle, elle aimait Kurt. A sa façon.

Alors pourquoi Will – qui lui était un être humain, il avait ses doutes en ce qui concernait Sue – n'y parvenait-il pas ?

Son regard tomba sur une des photos de New Directions en pleine performance. Il s'agissait du mariage du père de Kurt.

Et Will eut soudain une révélation.

Il ne pourrait _jamais_ aimer Kurt.

Parce qu'au plus fort de toutes les crises, ce n'était pas lui qui venait en aide à Kurt, mais Will Schuester qui demandait de l'aide à Kurt Hummel.

Ca avait été lé cas lorsque Kurt lui avait demandé de chanter au mariage de ses parents. Will aimait être sur scène et sous le feu des projecteurs et Kurt lui avait donné ce qu'il désirait le plus. Et Will avait fait presque 3 heures de route en plein hiver pour que Kurt l'aide à faire du shopping pour Sue !

Will ne pourrait jamais aimer Kurt parce que ce dernier n'aurait jamais besoin de lui comme Will avait besoin de Kurt.

**Zi endeuh !**

**AN3** : je n'ai que le plus profond mépris pour la plupart des personnages adultes campés dans cette série : une menteuse (Terry), une névrosée du sexe (Holly), une alcoolique (April), un pédophile (Sandy), des tricheurs (Grace Hitchens et Dalton Rumba). Une belle série de stéréotypes que je ne voudrais pas voir auprès de mes enfants ! Sue n'est pas dans le lot : elle n'est pas un cliché mais un personnage de BD. Seuls méritent, à mon sens, le nom d'êtres humains, Burt Hummel (splendide !) et Shannon Beaste (émouvante et drôle).


End file.
